You Are My Everything
by Lyla Domae
Summary: --"I take her small, soft hand, knowing there's no going back..." "And I fall deep into his eyes, deeper than I had ever wanted to go, deeper than I had ever fallen before..." A RemusxTonks fanfic. What are their first reactions to each other? COMPLETE!
1. Xenophobia part 1

**Disclaimer:Even though it is my life long impossible dream, I do not own Harry Potter. I also regrettably do not own Remus Lupin or Nymphadora Tonks or any others included in the Harry Potter series. Unfortunately, that right stays with Rowling. However, there will be some characters that do belong to me included further on in this fanfic which include Remus' twin sister and some other characters yet to be introduced. Enough about this; enjoy... **

**You Are My Everything**

**1. Xenophobia(Part 1)**

**Pain by Three Days Grace**

**Remus's point of view...**

She flicks her silky violet hair and it catches light, sparkling down her slender neck. And suddenly, her fresh scent engulfs me, dragging me down to the monster within me.

I long to walk towards her, entrancing her with what my younger twin sister Reina calls my "glamour". She says that when I was bitten by that thoughtless, malevolent Fenrir Greyback, I was given the ancient werewolf trait of beauty which goes by the name of glamour, meaning the main weapon which werewolves use to tempt their prey to come in close enough range to eat.

And so I long to entrance her with my glamour and trick her to invite me in, to let her no-doubt sweet, juicy blood run against my tongue and down my throat. I sigh with wistfulness at the meer thought. Ever since the last full moon, I haven't had much of a decent meal, and the next will soon be upon us all. And my sanity has been growing weaker, allowing the monster more and more controll until I lose all thought and sense...

_Go up to her_, the wicked monster within me purrs.

But I refuse.

_I can't do that to her._

_I don't even know her and you expect me to end her life for good for the mere pleasure her blood gives me?_

"Hey there, stranger!"

Despair, oh world! While I was fighting with the hungry monster within me, she had unknowingly walked up to the main weapon of her untimely demise.

I take in a short breath thru my clenched teeth and hold my breath a few moments before I find the courage to reply.

"Hey," I let out. "I'm Remus," I end with barely a whisper.

"Why are we whispering?"

She giggles silently, going along with what she probably thought was a childish game.

"Anyways, I'm Nymphadora Tonks--but my friends call me Nym," she replies, thrusting her hand out, no-doubt expecting me to take it .

I long to but if I do, it will tempt me to go further, to go down to the deep end, to take her win and swallow her whole. A simple handshake can symbolize friendship. And I knew that if I take her hand, she'll know I want her, want her in my life. If only she knew my purpose isn't for the best; isn't so innocent.

She extends her hand further in; as if shaking it; as if letting me know what I'm missing out on. As if she _wants_ me to end her life, savoring the moment with every second of the sinful act.

The one called Nymph with eyes like the ocean begins to pout when she feels I can't take her hand. The sight itself makes me feel so heartbroken that I push the monster back deep within me with much force gathered, ignore the throbbing in my head warning me of the many consequences if I do it, and take her small, soft hand, knowing there's no going back...

* * *

**A/N: What did y'all think?**

**Review and tell me.**

**I got a few chapters typed up but won't publish the rest before I get at least 5 reviews. **

**It I get 1 or more, I'll update by mid-June or July. If I get none, I'll still update but not until after the 4th of July.**

**Tee-hee; yes I am that evil.**

**Also, in my story, Remus is mainly the reason Tonks won't let anyone call her by her full name or even Nymph. You'll soon find out why. I know that isn't the real reason in the books and that they aren't even in the same year together and probably didn't have a fling in school but this is fanfiction so just imagine!**

**Just remember to keep me happy with those reviews unless you want this story to never update till July. Or even August. I am a _really_ patient person. Tee-hee! **

**Plus tell me what you guys's favorite songs and favorite bands/singers are. Yes, they will be included in my next chapters but some are just to see what other people listen to. But I'm not forcing you so you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.**

**So...**

**What's gonna happen with Remus and Tonks?**

**Will she find out his secret?**

**What will she think?**

**Why are they in the same year if there's a 13 year difference between them?**

**And why does everybody call Tonks as Nymph/Nym but she refuses to be called anything but Tonks many years later?**

**Review and maybe you'll find out.**

**-Lyla. **


	2. Xenophobia part 2

**A/N: Ughhh; yes, I updated early! I just couldn't wait! Seriously!  
But I will wait until July to download my next chapter!  
****Why?  
Cuz I haven't written it yet.  
So ha!  
BTW: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
That would be pretty cool though, you gotta admitt.  
And for all those people who think it's "funny" to read stuff then not review? Your death sentance is near! I warn you!  
Plus, I'm so sad none of you actually told me at least one favorite song so I had to come up with one on my own!  
I HATE YOU GUYS!!!  
JK: you all know I love you.  
As long as you review!  
Sooo.......  
Ughhh, just read already and review when your done.****What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?  
JUST READ ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You Are My Everything**

**2. Xenophobia (Part 2)**

**Number One by Paramore**

**Tonks' point of view...**

I enter thru the small opening the Fat Lady's painting gave way to my new common room, Gryffindor.

All around me I see scarlet and gold; on couches occupied by ecstatic students engrossed in their own conversations; all over the walls and carpet; and even all over the shades which have Gryffindor's symbol, the golden lion, imprinted on them.

I follow my friend Yaëlle and sit patiently alongside her as she introduces me to some of the guys, who are quite handsome to tell the truth and apparently have eyes for no others.

Amos Diggory, Michael Bates, Sirius Black, Jess Kline, and Larry Smith.

In the back, as Yaëlle amusedly whispers in my ear, sits James Potter and Lilly Evans, apparently engrossed in _something_.

But soon my eyes pass over the deranged couple and hopefull expressions of the desperate guys sitting besides me quickly for I spy another mysterious figure lying in the shadows, as if trying to escape from the world.

He seems lonely, a quiet guy to say the least. Suddenly, he tilts his head up as if somehow sensed that I was thinking of him and meets my now-hazel eyes with his warm chocolate brown ones he had hid behind his mysterious dark bangs. And as our eyes meet, a sort of connection passes between us and I feel him cry out for help; I can see it in his eyes, as if he's suffering and something great is torturing him. I feel his agony and pain and out of the depthst of my heart I wish to ease it wistfully.

Suddenly, I find myself walking over to him, as if the meer intensity of his eyes pulled me in. Quickly, I place a smile onto my face, attempting to make light of things, for I've always found that useful in times of pain.

"Hey there, stranger!" I call out, hoping to lighten up his mood. But as I do I feel his hands clench the armchair's sides as if he feels the pulled into him along with me as well. His clenched jaw quivers before he found enough breath to reply. Poor soul.

"Hey," he whispers, "I'm Remus." I find it inexplicably hard to bear that he even had to whisper. Whatever is ailing him is no-doubt hanging on tight. And so I went along, again hoping to make light of the main situation at hand.

"Why are we whispering?" I giggle hopefully, checking to see if he'd go along with it as a mere joke. " Anyways, I'm Nymphadora Tonks--but my friends call me Nym," I reply, thrusting out my hand in an act of friendship, for I sure hope we could still be friends.

The boy named after one of the two ancient heroes who founded the city of Rome takes a while to respond. He looks down to my hand then brings his eyes up to mine once more, where again I feel an overpowerng jolt to comfort his poor spirit and drive whatever evil mocks him away. And so I extend my hand further, wanting to banish all thoughts of evil out and far away from his miserable soul.

But still he does not take it. Instantly, I feel a sort of sadness overcome me at the spot, a sadness for him as well as me, and I have to force down an unexpected wave of tears.

But wait, that thought has left me, oh grace, for he has suddenly raised up his own arm and sudden cold fingers entwined themselves within mine; cold maybe, yes, but to me they felt of warmth and a promise sealed.

He lets me pull him up, which surprisingly isn't all that hard seeing as how he is in such a weak state, and as I look into his warm eyes once more, I am lost in the depthst of them as oblivion overtakes me, and I feel the darkness weave itself into my unsuspecting life. And I fall deep, deeper than I wanted to go, deeper than I had ever been before...

* * *

**A/N: So . . . what did y'all think?**

**Review and tell me and I'll write y'all a few more chapters. Maybe.**

**No I aint Texan. Wish I was though. That would be pretty cool.**

**So tell me what u thunk n i'll update.**

**tee-hee.**

**-Lyla XD**


	3. ميلودي ألعلم

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
SO THERE!!!  
**

**HA HA HA, I TRICKED U!!!**

**U THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA B A CHAPTER 4 THE STORY DIDN'T U?**

**WELL, IT ISN'T!!!**

**SO...........**

**I would like 2 give thanx to _Nym Dora Lupin _and_ jalice-n-karrett_ for giving me my first two HP fanfic reviews on this story.  
YOU GUYS ROCK!!!  
****Plus, love your names both!**

**Anyways...**

**How did Tonks fall deeper?**

**What happened to her?**

**What's her big secret?**

**What'll Remus think?**

**Where in the world can I find a chocolate chip cookie?**

**Review and you might possibly find out.**

**Scratch that! I decided I've had enough writers block and so this story is now proclaimed COMPLETE as a "one-shot" deal. Kinda.**

**SO THERE!!! Mwahahahahahaha........**

**You'll never know the answers to those questions above....**

**Including the last cuz none of you know where I live!**

**But if you do and have a way of sending me a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies, I may write more.**

**Who knows?**

**Plus, tell me if you liked the story. **

**I told you I wouldn't update till I get at least 5 more reviews; otherwise won't update till July or August!**

**But I--unfortunately--am not a very patient girl, and so I will lable this fanfic as complete for now.**

**Until I get 10 reviews then I would definitely be cheered enough to write more all about Tonks and Remus's adventures at Hogwarts.**

**And yes they do have adventures!!!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Toodles.**

**-Lyla. A girl who is in bad need of a cookie. Maybe you'll get one if you review. Who knows?!**

**PS: i'm startin a lily/james fanfic soon though, check it out sometime if u want.**


End file.
